


Peter Parker's Fantastic Field Trip

by TotoByAfrica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, M/M, SI, Stark Industries, That field trip to Stark Industries trope, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, clint is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotoByAfrica/pseuds/TotoByAfrica
Summary: Peter Parker didn't think his day could get any worse- until he was proven wrong. When his teacher announces that his class is taking a field trip to Stark Industries, Peter knows that there's no getting out of this. Tony's gonna embarrass him, Cap's gonna give his annoying 'don't do drugs' lecture, and there's no telling what the rest of the Avengers will do.Basically the old Field Trip trope that I wanted to try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sooo, this is my first fanfic, but I’m hoping that you like it! Anyway, I’ve been wanting to hop onto the Peter-Parker-goes-to-SI-on-a-field-trip trope for a while now, and I’m hoping that it’s done right hehe (Also wow that was a lot of dashes). Aaanyway, I’m thinking this will probably be around three chapters… I’ll (hopefully) update around once a week? I hope that’s often enough for you guys. Also, comments and suggestions (as well as constructive criticism) is highly appreciated as I would love to make the story better. ALSO, I’M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT I JUST COULDN’T THINK OF A DIFFERENT PLACE TO END IT WITHOUT MAKING IT TOO LONG.  
> Disclaimer: Spiderman/The Avengers do NOT belong to me (as if) and are credited to Marvel yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah.   
> Characters:   
> Peter Parker/Spiderman: Tom Holland   
> Michelle (MJ) Jones: Zendaya  
> Ned Leeds: Jacob Batalon  
> Tony Stark: Robert Downey Jr.   
> Aunt May: Marisa Tomei

Peter groaned and put his head down on his desk. He had been having a terrible day, and his last period was no exception (of course). 

His only solace was that school would be over in… he tilted his head to be able to see the clock. Two minutes. Too long, he moaned to himself. Ned elbowed him in the side.

“Dude, what’s up?” He whispered. Peter buried his head further into his arms before mumbling

“Just having a bad day.” Ned chuckled and Peter glared at him. 

The teacher cleared his throat and all class discussion stopped, attention turning to the front of the room. 

“Alright, class. As I’m sure you all know, Midtown did exceptionally well this year in science, and as a reward, the school has deemed fit for the highest scoring class to go on a field trip!” The class perked up at that- field trips were rare at Midtown Tech, and the students enjoyed them when they could. 

Cindy Larson raised her hand, wiggling it around to express her eagerness. 

“Yes, Ms. Larson?” Cindy put her hand down. 

“Who won?” The teacher grinned widely and Peter could feel the class’s anticipation peak. 

“Well, Ms. Larson, good question. I just received an email proclaiming the winner, and the class is… Mr. Harrison’s!” 

The teens exploded in excitement at the name of their homeroom teacher. Cindy stretched her hand into the air once again. 

“Yes, Ms. Larson?” The teacher asked kindly. 

“Where are we going?” Cindy nearly shouted in enthusiasm. Mr. Harrison’s smile only grew as he answered. 

“Well, Cindy, I’m glad you asked. We will be touring a leading science institute!” The classes mood dimmed only slightly, and Peter had to agree with his classmates. 

A ‘leading science institute’? Sounds pretentious. But, a field trip was a field trip nonetheless. Mr. Harrison shook his head at his students, undeterred. 

“The trip was secured to be at none other than… The Stark Industries!” The class reacted rather terrifically, some students jumping out of their seats, others just sitting in a shocked silence.

Peter’s reaction, however, was rather one of mild horror. Flash turned to face Peter with a devilish grin on his (A/N: uGLy) face. 

“What’s wrong, Penis? Worried you’re finally going to be exposed as the liar you really are?” 

Peter was not in the mood. 

“Shut up, Flash. I don’t want to deal with you right now.” Flash was about to make a (probably stupid) retort when the bell rang. 

“You’re lucky, Parker.” He sneered before sauntering down the steps. Ned whistled and raised his eyebrows. 

“Wow, dude. What even is your life?” Peter frowned. “I mean, bro. The Avengers are gonna embarrass you soooo bad, you’re not even gonna know what hit you!” 

Ned’s voice had a tone of disbelief and humor in it- Peter was only feeling one of those emotions right now (hint: it was NOT humor). 

He glared at Ned, who quickly attempted to save himself. “Oh, what I mean- wait- no, like, you’ll be fine! Just… maybe… not?” He face palmed.

“I’ll just stop talking now.” Peter agreed whole-heartedly with that statement. 

Saying a quick (maaaybe bitter) goodbye to Ned, he spun on his heel to leave the classroom and head home. He sighed to himself. 

How was he going to get out of this one?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day arrives, and Peter is not happy. 
> 
> Ned is thrilled. 
> 
> Tony... Tony is excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AHHHH! I’ve only had chapter 1 up for like 20 or so minutes (I know I’m posting TWICE in one day), and I’ve already gotten a really nice one from a guest user. Soooo here’s the second chapter, hoping this one will be a bit longer (It’s currently 1 am and a Wednesday, plus school starts at 7 am so #responsibledecisions). Plz keep leaving suggestions and such ha. ALso someone asked about my username and YES it iS because of Africa by Toto (duh) because that song is ICONIC. Also, I was aiming for more words but once again couldn’t find a great place to stop- but hey! 2175 words and 10 pages is ok, right?  
> Have a good read!

“Please May, I can’t go!” He pleaded. May simply shook her head.

“Peter, there is no way you can skip school just to avoid Tony. He won’t be that bad, I’m sure.” 

He gave her a pointed look. 

“Ok, maybe he will.”

Another pointed look, and she put her hands up in surrender. 

“Alright, alright! He definitely will be that bad. Maybe worse,” she mused to herself. Peter was close to pulling his hair out. 

“May, you don’t understand! There is no way I will leave that tower alive. Tony’s gonna be all immature and embarrassing and stuff, and Steve’s going to do his ‘Don’t do drugs’ lecture and generally be a terrible person all around, and Thor will say things that my class. Cannot. Hear.” 

May opened her mouth to interrupt, but Peter was on a roll. Or maybe a downward spiral. 

Probably both. 

“And Nat and Buck are SO going to be all scary and intimidating and then ask about HAIR CLUB. And Clint- oh god, Clint-” May chose then to stop him. 

“Pete, you gotta go.” So Peter did the mature thing. 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.” 

“No.”

“Peter if you don’t I’ll tell Tony about that time you wore those Iron Man footie pyjamas and maybe I’ll even show him the PICTURE I TOOK-”

“NO! I mean, OK, I’ll GO. Jeez.” May smirked and signed the permission slip (of Peter’s absolute doom). 

\--- This is a line break I guess. Cool? Cool. Coool. ---

Peter awoke to a loud, annoying beeping noise- shoot. 

The loud annoying beeping noise was his alarm. 

Which he had slept through for thirty minutes. 

Ned was gonna be so pissed. 

Throwing on a simple black T-shirt and acid-washed jeans, he left hurriedly with a quick 

“Bye, May!” and a kiss on the cheek. 

He hoped she would feel guilty when he died of embarrassment. 

Running through the streets of New York to get to school on time (he had missed his bus- by about half an hour) would not have been possible if he weren’t Spiderman.  
Panting, he came to a stop and put his hands on his knees to rest for a moment. 

“Dude!” Peter recognised the voice calling out. Who was that? “I thought were bailing out on me!” Ah, the voice belonged to Ned. 

“Sorry man, I slept through my alarm.” He managed to get out in between heavy breaths. 

Ned raised a single eyebrow and Peter waved his hands around as if to make a point. 

“No, really! I missed my bus and I had to run. To school.” Ned looked him up and down and snorted. 

“That explains a lot.” Peter let out a noise of indignance but checked to make sure he wasn’t completely drenched in sweat (he wasn’t- completely) before looking back up. Opening his mouth to retort back, he was cut short by Mr. Harrison’s voice. 

“Alright, students, time to get on the bus.” 

A swarm of teens walked in the general direction of the bus, continuing their excited conversations. 

Peter started to file on before he felt a wad of paper hit the back of his head. The thought Where did that come from? flashed (A/N: Get it? Flashed? It’s ok you don’t need to appreciate my level of pun mastery. Wait! You haven’t even read that Flash threw it. Well, now I feel like an idiot. On with the story!) through his head before a thought struck him (much like that paper had) and he groaned before turning around with his annoyance clearly displayed on his face.

Sure enough, there stood Flash (A/N: Noooooow you get it hehe) with his two goons towering over Peter menacingly (not that he was afraid- he had faced far worse villains as Spiderman), a sneer on his face. 

“Ready to be exposed, Peter?” His idiot entourage chortled at the idea of puny Parker being embarrassed. Peter was getting ready to say something back when a girl’s bored voice cut him off. 

“Oh, lay off, Flash. No one actually cares but you. I mean, no one would even actually know about Peter’s completely real internship if it weren’t for you anyway. You’re just jealous because Pete here is smarter than you.” He knew that it was MJ talking before he even turned around. No one other than her could sound that uninterested about something but still be so right. 

“Yeah? Wow, Peter. Looks like someone was finally stupid enough to fall for your lies!” He turned back to MJ. “Plus, I’m definitely smarter than him.” He leered, and MJ snorted. 

“Please. You do realize that you’re an alternate on the Decathlon team and Peter actually belongs, right? And that he’s valedictorian?” 

Flash finally seemed at a loss for words but quickly covered up his embarrassment with rage. Turning on his heel and storming off, Peter let out a breath of relief he hadn’t known he was holding. He flashed MJ a grateful smile and said thanks. 

“No problem...” He swore he saw her grin a little before finishing her sentence. 

“... Loser.” Shaking his head, he boarded the bus and sat next to Ned. 

“What was that all about?” He asked. Peter waved a hand. 

“Oh, nothing.” 

The rest of the bus ride was uneventful- if you don’t count when Flash threw a spitball at Peter and it missed, hitting Mr. Harrison. 

He didn’t seem to notice, although the little paper ball stuck itself in the teacher’s hair. 

Peter turned back to Flash with what he hoped looked like a neutral expression before bursting into uncontrollable laughter, only stopping after Mr. Harrison shushed him loudly. 

Finally, the dirty yellow school bus pulled up outside of the magnificent Stark Towers, and the students clambered out to admire the tall glass building. 

It had large, framed windows that had obviously been recently cleaned, and a huge entrance, adorned by a large golden plaque reading Stark Industries. 

Mr. Harrison corralled the class inside, insisting that the lobby would be “much better, I’m sure that you can gawk at the outside in your free time,”

As it turned out, he was right. 

The lobby was very nice, lined in plush couches and glass coffee tables- nothing Peter hadn’t seen before. He practically lived there, for God’s sake. Mr. Harrison walked over to the receptionist, a nice looking lady named Linda (Peter knew her and was tempted to ask about her son’s science fair project but decided to forgo the polite conversation and apologise to her later rather than drawing his classmate’s attention to himself), and cleared his throat. She looked up with a kind expression and he started awkwardly. 

“Ah, um… I’m here today for a tour? With Midtown High, Mr. Harrison’s class.” Linda smiled sympathetically and looked down at her computer screen. 

“Ah, it looks like… Yep! Here you are, nine o'clock tour. Mr. Luke over there will be your tour guide today, have fun!” Mentally, Peter celebrated. He had never talked to Luke before, and was sure to go unrecognised for at least a little while longer. 

The class headed over to Luke at Mr. Harrison’s insistence and the tall, mousy haired college student smiled. 

"Alright, guys! Today we will be touring parts of Stark Industries. There are one hundred and eighteen levels, but the highest we will travel to will be level forty five, one of our intern labs. Now,” He paused, holding up his own pass on a lanyard. “These passes are important. Clip them onto your shirts or jackets, and make sure that they can be seen at all times! Our head of security tends to get grumpy when tours don’t have their badges on display. Definitely don’t lose yours, because SI has a strict no reprints policy- saving the planet and all that.” He winked conspiratorially. 

One of Peter’s classmates, James, raised a hand. “Yes, sir?” He pointed at the boy.

“Um, what do the colors on the passes mean?” Luke’s grin widened and he spoke again in an enthusiastic tone. 

“Fantastic question! Well, there are six levels of badges. Number one, white, is the lowest. It’s made for guests, reporters, and tour groups who can only stay in the tower for a predetermined amount of time and have limited access. 

Next is green, which is for lower level workers, such as newer interns, and some janitors. 

Then comes blue, which is made specifically for the actual scientists and professional staff, as well as trusted interns.

The fourth level is yellow, sometimes referred to as gold. It usually mean very important people, such as Tony Stark’s personal lawyers and top scientists. 

Fifth, purple, is reserved for Tony Stark’s bodyguard, Happy Hogan, and a few Avengers who don’t visit the tower very often, such as Ant-Man, the Wasp, and The Black Panther. This gives the owner access to the Avengers’ community rooms, but actual living quarters and both Tony’s and… someone else’s personal labs are restricted.” 

Peter groaned. That someone else’s lab was his. Of course, of course he would be in the tour guide’s speech. 

“And, of course, level six is red- inspired by Tony’s Iron Man outfit. The only owners of these passes are Tony Stark himself, Pepper Potts, and the Avengers who live in the tower. Now, any questions?” 

When no one’s hand went up, Luke smiled and shook a box around. 

“These here are your passes. I’m going to call put your name and then you can come pick them up, ok?” 

As he started calling names, Peter could feel himself freeze and a feeling of horror consumed him. Mr. Stark never reprinted passes- which meant he’d have to use his normal pass. Which would be ok if it weren’t a red badge. Only the Avengers (plus Pepper) had that! Peter. Was. Screwed. 

“Well, that’s everyone!” Luke called cheerily. Mr. Harrison frowned. 

“Sorry, there must be one mistake. Mr. Parker here didn’t get one.” Luke made a hmm noise and checked something on his StarkPhone. 

“Says here that he’s an intern. You can use your work pass, right?” The last part was directed at Peter and he nodded. Luke clapped his hands together. “Great! Now, it’s time for us to go through the scanner. Just do what I do, ok?” 

Luke stepped up to a large metal doorway (think airport metal detector) and swiped his blue pass and FRIDAY’s monotone voice echoed through the lobby. 

< Luke Grans, blue pass. Cleared. >

Luke chuckled at the students’ startled reaction (save Peter, of course), and began to explain. 

“This is FRIDAY, Tony Stark’s AI. She also runs the building. Say hi, FRIDAY!” 

< Hello, Midtown High. Enjoy your tour. >

Pushing forward, Flash puffed out his chest. “Let me go through!” Luke rolled his eyes but gestured for him to continue. Swiping his card, he looked proud when FRIDAY called, 

< Eugene Thompson, white pass. Cleared >

Peter was defenitely worried now. He hadn’t asked FRI to announce him as a green or blue card- what a normal intern would have- instead of freaking red. 

Too late now. 

He looked up, surprised to find that he was next in line. He could practically feel Flash’s smirk as he stepped foward, swiping his unfortunately red colored badge. FRIDAY’s voice turning into almost compassionate (as much as an AI can be), her voice rang out very loud and very clear. 

< Peter Parker, red pass. Cleared. You’re here early, Peter. What are you doing not in school? > 

“I’m on a field trip, FRI.” He mumbled. FRIDAY paused. 

< Ah. Ok, would you like me to notify Boss that you are here? > 

“NO!” He practically shouted. “I mean, no, that’s ok. He is not to come near me under any circumstances.” He whispered much quieter. 

“What the hell? Why is Penis Parker talking to Tony Stark’s AI?” You can guess who that was. 

“And why does he have a red level pass?”

“Does Boss mean Tony Stark?”

Soon everyone was talking about Peter, who smiled weakly. 

“I’m Tony’s personal intern, so I have to be able to go anywhere he goes.” 

Luke seemed at a loss for words for a moment, before brightly smiling and announcing 

“Ok, first stop is the memory hall! If everyone will follow me…”

 

Peter sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter runs into his first Avenger, and Tony finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank. You. So. Much. For. All. The. Reviews!  
> To answer a few of you guys,  
> Lollipoppins: Thank you so much!  
> 1humancalledcat: Thanks! I like this idea a lot too which is why i decided to make it my first fic.  
> Insertusernamehere: Yeah, so in this fic Peter doesn’t live with Tony, he still lives with May, but visits SI pretty often and considers Tony as a father figure.  
> Great! So, I think this’ll turn into a 4 chapter story hehe oops. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter should’ve pretended to be sick. Or faked his own death. Left the country? 

Any of the above three ideas would definitely not be overreacting. 

Definitely. 

So far it hadn’t been so bad. Which meant that something much worse was coming. 

“Dude, no way. Look over there! Is that a knife?” Ned whispered to Peter excitedly. 

Couldn’t he let Peter wallow in pity in peace? Nope. Of course not. 

“Yeah, Nat must’ve left it downstairs on accident or something.” He shrugged, and a look of awe spread over Ned’s feature. 

“You have a nickname for the greatest assassin to ever live?” Peter got ready to snark back a reply when suddenly his Spidey sense went off and he heard a shuffling noise from above. 

“I resent that,” came a familiar muffled voice. Here it is. Peter moaned to himself. His first interaction with an Avenger thus far, and it was with Clint of all people. 

The ground was not doing a very good job of swallowing him whole, he noted. 

“C’mon. I mean, best spy? To ever live?” Peter snorted from the absolute unfunniness of the whole situation. Here it comes. “I would think you’d give me some credit. I mean, seriously? What about me?” Ned’s face contorted into one of surprise and then alarm. 

“Who is that?” He called out quietly. 

“Apparently not the best spy to ever live.” Clint whined. Ned gave a look to Peter that he understood. 

Are your spidey senses tingling? 

Peter shook his head with defeat. 

“Nope.” Sighing, he turned his head to look up at the vent above him. “Clint, get out of the vents.”

“No, Mr. I-won’t-defend-my-best-buddy-even-though-he’s-the-better-spy,” came the sing song reply. Peter had no choice but to pull out the big guns. 

“You know, I’m sure Nat won’t be happy to hear what you’ve been saying…” He heard a sharp intake of breath before the hesitant reply. 

“You… You wouldn’t do that.” 

“Oh, FRI?” Peter asked innocently. “You have a recording system in place, right?” FRIDAY hummed robotically in confirmation. 

“So what you’re saying is that I could send the past five minutes to Natasha?” 

Another hum and a few seconds later and Clint was scrambling away through the vents as fast as he could go. 

“Was that… Hawkeye?” Ned demanded with wide eyes. Peter sighed. 

“Unfortunately.” 

“NO WAY! And you didn’t introduce me?” Ned whisper-yelled incredulously. 

“You know what? If I survive this,” unlikely. “I’ll introduce you to every Avenger.” 

“You really expect him to believe that crap, Penis?” Great. Flash was back. 

“Shut up, Flash. No one cares about your opinion anyway,” retorted Ned. 

“At least I’m not a liar, like Penis Parker over here.” 

“Oh, drop it, Flash. At least Peter isn’t an idiot.” Said a the familiar voice of MJ. Flah narrowed his eyes, tiny pea sized brain working hard to understand. 

“Are you calling me stupid?” He asked in an angry tone (finally, took him long enough). 

MJ nodded sarcastically. “Why don’t you just go kill yourself, loser?” MJ rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair out of hey face. 

“Please. If I were to kill myself I’d just climb up your ego and jump to your IQ.” The small crowd gathered to listen to the conversation (which was quite a few people) exploded with laughter and a few ‘ooh, burn!’s as Flash sputtered before spinning and walking away to keep whatever dignity he had left (to be fair, he hadn’t had much to start with anyway), leaving a dispersing crowd with MJ, Ned, and Peter. 

Ned was still wheezing. 

“Oh, MJ, I... “ loud inhale “That was pure- pure gold!” cough “I can’t even believe,” laughter “That you said that!” MJ looked smug and give a nod to both boys before burying her nose back in her book. 

“Alright, guys! Now, first part of the tour will be going to see one of our intern labs, and talking to a few of the scientists.” Luke called out. Peter could practically feel Flash leering at him, boring a hole right through the back of his head, but refused to turn around. 

God, it was only going to get worse, wasn’t it?

\---------------------

“Yo, Tones! Your kid is here,” came a loud voice. Tony sighed. He was trying to finish an important project, but noooo. 

Clint just had to go and be annoying. 

“How many times do I need to remind you, Katniss, Peter is not my-” Tony looked up. 

“Hold on a second. Did you just… Did you just say that he’s here?” Clint nodded innocently. “He’d better not be missing school for this. FRI, why didn’t you tell me?” 

< Young Parker asked me not to inform you of his arrival. He did ask for me to tell you if you found out “not to go near him”. >

Tony growled before calling Pepper. 

“Pepper, sweetie? Do you have any idea why our young, sweet intern Peter is doing here? During school?” 

“He- he what?” came a voice through the phone. 

“That’s right. Skipping school.” Pepper sighed, and Tony could hear keys clacking on her computer, before a pause and silence. And then;

“Oh, no.” Tony blinked. What did oh no mean? 

“Bad oh no, Pep?” 

“Definitely bad. I forgot that Peter’s class has a field trip today. To here. And I didn’t schedule anything for you. Poor Peter.” Tony found a shit eating grin stretch his face. 

“Peter’s class has a field trip here, you say?” 

“Tony, no. Tony, no.” Too late, he thought gleefully, before hanging up with a beep. 

Oh no indeed. 

\------------------------------

“Did Stark say why he was calling an Avengers meeting?” Asked Natasha. Steve and Bucky both shrugged in response. 

“No idea. Hopefully not an emergency,” said Bruce. 

Most of the Avengers were gathered in the main living room area, Wanda and Shuri lounged on the couch snacking on chips, covered in blankets. Steve sat in a plush chair, Bucky perched on the arm, and Nat carefully sharpened a knife next to Bruce, both standing. 

Suddenly, Tony burst through the door and strode into the room, a suspiciously nervous looking Clint on his heels. He narrowed his eyes and counted the Avengers. 

Looking around, he zeroed in on the missing one. 

“Thor, get in here!” The god looked up, PopTart crumbs falling from his chin. 

“Yes, Man of Iron?” He asked, shuffling into the space. 

“Alright, guys. This is just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Guess who’s here.” The room was silent and Tony shook his head exasperatedly. “I mean, I said guess! It’s like you guys purposefully ignore me! Anyways, guess who’s here? Peter!” The room burst into concerned voices. 

“What happened?”

“He’d better not be skipping school.”

“Punk.” 

“Ah, Son of Tony!” Thor clapped his hands together. 

“No!” Said Tony. “What is it with you guys and thinking that Peter is my son? You know- actually, no, this is a conversation for another time. Peter. Is here. With his class. On a field trip. And you know what that means. We’re gonna embarrass the shit outta him.

Now, who’s in?” Every Avenger in the room raised their hand eagerly (albeit Steve, whos hand was raised for him by Bucky). 

“All we need to decide now is who’s going in to embarrass him first.” Tony looked around expectantly. 

“Not me,” came from Clint. “I cannot go first.” At the questioning looks, he simply glanced at Natasha and shivered. “I just can’t.” 

“Ooookay,” said Tony, side eying Clint. “So we still need a volunteer-” He was cut off by someone standing up and smirking. 

“I’ll do it.” Everyone in the room could feel the grins taking over their faces. 

 

Oh, this was going to be so much fun.


	4. Chapter 4

GUYS I AM SO SORRY.   
I know I’m uploading this like eight years later. I’m soooooo sorry but school has been crazy I want to sue honestly I had six tests this week so like ya know at least a test every day has been fun.   
Also, some personal things have been going on lately, so that’s not great. I was in the hospital a couple weeks ago for a few nights and I’ve just been recovering since.   
Aaaaanyway, thank you so much for all of the comments and reviews this is crazy! I might be uploading chapters a little bit less frequently since I’m starting some other stories but you should totally read my other works too! (sorry had to get a little self promotion in there) um so yeah I hope you guys enjoy the chapter I made it long to kinda make up for the really long break lol.   
Don’t forget to leave reviews and comments here thank you so much u guys. 

 

Peter sighed and stretched his arm. Already an hour into a seven hour long trip to Hell, and he was feeling pretty good- so far Clint had been the only one to disturb the peace and even that hadn’t been so bad. 

He spoke too soon. 

Way too soon. 

“Bucky, heads up!” Peter knew that voice all too well, and he groaned internally. Okay, maybe he had groaned externally too. 

A grunt sounded from the Winter Soldier, who now stood across the room, as he grabbed a spinning knife out of the air by the handle. 

“You trying to kill me, Nat?” He called. A small smirk came from Natasha. 

“I don’t have to answer that.” 

Peter was going to die. 

And he was ready. Anything to get away from these two. 

Nat and Bucky were both trained superspies/assassins, so they were forces to be reckoned with alone. 

Together, though?

This is so not fair, he grumbled to himself. 

“Nat. Natasha. Natasha Romanov.” Peter’s super hearing picked up the quiet whisper, and his attention perked. Whenever Buck used someone’s full name, usually it was something important. 

“What, Barnes?” 

“Look over there. It’s Peter.” Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh nooooo. Tony probably sent them. Their new mission: to find and humiliate him. 

What scared Peter about that most? They never failed their missions. 

Ever. 

Ever. 

Welp. He’s screwed now. 

No point in trying to save himself. 

“Hey, guys,” He whispered, nudging Ned and MJ simultaneously. “About to have a big problem here.” He gestured towards the two (e v i l) soldiers. 

“This right here? This is why I hang out with you, Peter. Your life is better than any TV drama. Ever.” MJ snickered. 

Ned could only look shell shocked that The Black Widow and The Winter Soldier were less than 20 feet away from him. 

Peter sighed. Ned wasn’t going to be any help, and from MJ’s comment neither was she.

Other students had obviously taken notice to the Avengers in the corridor, judging from the whispers and shocked faces. 

"Was that The Black Widow?"

"Dude, who cares? She was with THE Winter Soldier. How cool is that?"

"Oh my god I would totally let her murder me."

"Same, man."

"Wait where did they go?"

"I guess they left."

"Oh my God did you see his-"

Peter blinked. Did someone just say they were gone? His gaze swiveled to see the two soldiers, but a sinking feeling filled his stomach when the space previously occupied by them was empty. 

“Oh, hello. What are all of these small… children doing in the lobby?” came a rough voice. 

Peter wanted to slam his head into a wall. Repeatedly. 

He turned to find a lovely scene unfolding before him. 

Bucky was standing, arms crossed, staring at Mr. Harrison, who looked properly terrified. Natasha stood not far away, watching with a humored glint in her eyes, while the tour guide only yawned. 

Peter supposed this was a normal occurrence at Stark Tower. 

Just another day; birds are singing, Bucky and Natasha are terrorizing the tour groups, sun is shining. 

“Sir, this is the nine a.m. tour group scheduled for today,” Luke explained. 

Bucky probably already knew that. And, of course, that Peter was on this particular tour. 

“Oh, yes! Remember, Bucky? This is Peter’s tour group,” Natasha’s voice cut into the conversation, over exaggeratedly sweet. 

Peter could feel all eyes on him as soon as his name slipped out of her mouth. 

Bucky’s mouth curved into a wide smile as he turned to the students. Spotting Peter, he strode over and tossed the metal arm around his shoulder. 

“Peter! Why didn’t you tell me you were here today?” He asked teasingly. 

“Because I knew exactly this kind of thing would happen,” Peter muttered quietly so that only Bucky could hear. “Please, please don’t let Stark come near me today. That is literally the worst possible thing that could happen. Ever.” Bucky smirked. 

“Oh, so it’s just Stark now, huh? I’ll tell him your message, but he won’t listen.” Peter groaned. He knew Mr. Stark wouldn’t listen, but it was worth a shot. 

Bucky swung his arm off of Peter’s shoulder and gave a cheeky grin and a wave. 

“Bye, Peter! Have fun,” He called before sauntering off. Peter let out a breath, but tensed up again when he heard a chuckle from behind him. 

“You didn’t really think I wouldn’t have some fun, did you?” Came a voice quiet enough for only Peter to hear. He shook his head, defeated, and turned to face Nat. 

“Please, Nat.” She only grinned before spinning on her heel, and Peter frowned. 

Was it really that easy? 

“Bye, Peter! Don’t forget, hair club after school! You, me, Wanda, Bucky!” She called over her shoulder. Peter could hear the smile in her voice, and he wanted. To. Die. 

How was he supposed to explain knowing the Avengers? Especially enough to explain Hair Club. 

At least Bucky hadn’t called them all young whippersnappers like last time. Peter shivered. 

“What the hell was that, Penis? How much did you have to pay them to get them to act like they know you?” Peter didn’t even have to look up to guess who that was. 

“Oh, wait, I forgot. You’re poor. So, what’d you have to do, then? Oh, I know. Bet your knees are sore, then,” Flash taunted. MJ turned to him.

“That’s enough, Flash. Just shut up.” Peter shot her a grateful glance. 

“Thanks, MJ.” 

“No problem, Parker. See ya around.” With that, she gracefully left to continue drawing in her sketchbook (dubbed by herself as the “crisis notebook”), leaving Peter to wallow in his self pity.


End file.
